


Cabal

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [877]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Jimmy has a secret life.





	Cabal

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/25/2001 for the word [cabal](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/25/cabal).
> 
> cabal  
> A secret, conspiratorial association of plotters or intriguers whose purpose is usually to bring about an overturn especially in public affairs.  
> The schemes or plots of such an association.  
> To form a cabal; to conspire; to intrigue; to plot.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #522 Good Deeds.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Cabal

When Jimmy had found out about Ducky belonging to The Sherlocks, he'd almost told Ducky about the cabal he joined. At the last minute, he had kept it to himself. As he listened to Dr. Mallard rant about vigilantes, he realized that even though they were conspiring to do good deeds Ducky wouldn't have approved of his secret group.

Still Ducky hadn't stopped him from smoking and he wouldn't stop him from this. The group was making a difference. Where they worked there was significantly less crime now. He just hoped no one at NCIS found out. He suspected that he would be in a lot of trouble if they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
